


Demons of Fire and Ice

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Booty Call, Boyfriends, Bravado, Chains, ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, Complete, Date Night, Demon!Len, Demons, Finished, Forced Nudity, Fury!Mick, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Public Nudity, Torture, Verse!Len, coldwave, negotiated boundaries, top!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Some demons are born of fire.  Some of ice.  But neither in the other’s realm will dwell, for what chance in heat will ice prevail?  And in the frozen lands, how will fire face demands?





	Demons of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldwave Week 2018 - Day 1 - Opposites Attract

 

Some say the world will end in fire.  Some say in ice.

  

From what I’ve tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire.

  

But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that,

  

for destruction, ice is also great, and would suffice.

  

\- Robert Frost

  


* * *

  
  
  


“FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!” The scream rang out across Lake Cocytus, the bitter cold of Hell letting the sound carry for miles.  


“What in the nine circles are you morons doing!” Leonard stormed into the room of carved granite where a naked man hung from frozen chains in the center of the room, streams of boiling blood pouring from his wounds, his back covered in burns.  


“We caught a Fury from the City of Dis.” One of the frozen demons of this, the inner most bowel of Hell cackled.  


“Is that so?” Leonard stocked forward, his fur lined coat of midnight blue flowing behind him as he examined the man.  “I wasn’t aware Furies came in the male variety?” He turned the buzz cut man towards him, regarding his weary and broken eyes as he hung by the chains that sizzled and smoked around his wrists.  


“He’s male.  His fleshy bits are so extra warm…” They prodded at his low hanging balls and thick shaft with icy wrought iron poles, the hiss of the cold metal on his heated skin making him scream a new and Leonard to hold his head.  


“Do you mind?” He growled at his minions.  


“Sorry boss.” They shrank back as he looked down the long barrel of the man’s body and held the loose warm jewels of his groin.  


“He does seem to be male… what makes you think he’s a fury though?”  


“This boss.” They brought in a blue glowing metal dildo on a stick, and with a sharp thrust it entered the man hard and to the hilt in one go.  He howled with pain, wings of flame forming behind his back, scarring and burning his own flesh as he screamed, his fangs extended as he fought to break his bonds that kept him hanging by his arms.  


“Aye, that would be pretty good evidence…” Leonard nodded.  “It is curious… I’ve never seen a male Fury…”  


“Then you’ve been lucky.” The Fury spit his fiery blood on the snow covered flag stones below them, it hissing as it hit and melted a hole in the snow.  


“Oh, how so?” Leonard held the naked man’s jutting crotch in his hand.  


“Because we fuck anything put in front of us.  We’re born into the City of Dis horny and built to fuck the female furies and birth more children.” He snarled.  


“Quaint.” Leonard rolled his eyes as he stroked the lengthening shaft.  


“Keep that up freezy fingers and you’ll get a creamy treat.” The Fury grinned as rotated his hip, allowing him to fuck Leonard’s grasp.  


“Cute.” He drawled before he amped up the cold generated by his hand.  


“Oh that’s just fucking perfect.” The Fury’s cock heated up making slickness throughout Leonard’s hand.  “Got to love a bitch that self lubes.” He smirked.  


“Clearly you’re torture here has done nothing for your nimble tongue… give him to me.” Leonard looked at the other demons.  


“But…”  


“Did I fucking stutter?” Leonard stood and began to undress.  


“shit!” The demons fled.  


“A free show on top of a hand job… Lenny you spoil me.” The Fury grinned.  


“Mick… you know there are easier ways to get my attention.” Leonard sighed.  


“Len, you weren’t answering the summoning spells.” Mick shrugged.  


“Oh, that was you… couldn’t figure out who the hell was using powdered sugar instead of snow…” Len sighed.  


“It’s white and powdery.”  


“I suppose it is.” Len nodded, dropping the last of his clothes and walking around freely nude.  


“You going to get me down now?”  


“No.”  


“Len…” Mick’s voice didn’t hold much love for this idea.  


“You know the rules Mick.  You show up at Cocytus and your ass is mine.  Just like if I show up at Dis and I’m the one bent over the furniture.”  


“Len…”  


“Don’t worry…” Len’s fingers slid into Mick easily enough.  “I self lubricate, remember.”  Len chuckled as he added another finger.  


“FUCK!” Mick moaned.  


“That’s the whole idea.” Len whispered into his ear as a third finger entered Mick, the ice already placed there liquefying to slick his ass up so that with only a little thrusting and he was in as deep as he could go.  “Oh I’ve been waiting for this…” Len ran his hands over Mick’s body as he fucked him.  


“Next time… we do this in Dis.”  


“Sure… sure…” Len purred as he kept fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these.


End file.
